


Changed My Mind

by Chasyn



Series: The Last Shuffle [2]
Category: The Last Kingdom (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Inspired by Music, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 02:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30132738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chasyn/pseuds/Chasyn
Summary: Changed My Mind by Todick Hall.“I’m sick of hiding.”  Finan says, shaking his head.  “I’m tired of doing what is expected of me.  I don’t care what others think of me.”
Relationships: Finan/Sihtric/Uhtred of Bebbanburg
Series: The Last Shuffle [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2217702
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Changed My Mind

“I’ve changed my mind.” Finan says as he reaches for Sihtric’s hand. The boy tilts his head, staring at him curiously. He doesn’t pull away but he looks confused. Finan grips his hand tighter and steps back, pulling Sihtric with him. Then he turns and stalks across the crowded room, full of nobility of all ranks and statuses. It’s not their place to mingle with the likes. But at that moment, Finan doesn’t care. He has one thing in mind, one man. 

Uhtred’s in deep conversation with the young Prince Edward, discussing training plans and whatnot. King Alfred stands nearby, listening attentively but keeping his distance. Uhtred doesn’t see his men until Finan is suddenly grabbing his hand. Uhtred turns and stares at him, surprised when he looks down and notices that Finan is likewise holding onto Sihtric’s hand. Uhtred glances at the boy and he just shrugs, looking just as lost. Uhtred looks at Finan and tilts his head. “Fin, has something happened?” He asks, not moving from his place still next to the Prince.

Finan nods his head. “Something has happened.” He says and lifts their held hands up. He pulls Sihtric forward until both are standing in front of him. Then he presses their clasped hands to his chest, over his heart.

Uhtred’s eyes widen and Sihtric’s face reddens. Neither have ever cared what the others think or see. Uhtred had been known to grab the boy in public before and Sihtric had likewise touched his Lord in rather inappropriate ways in front of others. There had been talk but neither cared and no one dared to talk about either, at least no one that feared death at their swords. But Finan had never dared do anything so public. His involvement with the two was kept secret, private.

“Fin.” Sihtric hisses lowly. “What are you doing?”

“I’m sick of hiding.” Finan says, shaking his head. “I’m tired of doing what is expected of me. I don’t care what others think of me.”

Uhtred raises an eyebrow. “What exactly are you trying to say, Finan?”

Finan stands up straighter, holds himself taller, puffs out his chest as he holds their hands against him still. “I’m saying, now, here in front of everyone who can hear, that I love both of you. And I would rather die than deny it for another day.”

Uhtred smiles as he steps closer. He touches Finan’s face as he presses a quick kiss to his lips. “I love you, too.” Then he pulls his hand away and reaches for Sihtric. The boy smiles and doesn’t hesitate to grad Uhtred’s hand and lean forward enough to kiss Finan as well. 


End file.
